The Digi-mixup
by cOoL D
Summary: What happens if piedmon comes to the real world?Read and find out.Plz RNR


The Digi-Mix Up  
  
  
It was a normal day at the park when Tai and Agumon showed up.  
  
Hey guys! Tai shouted  
.   
Hey Tai!You're gonna missed the Circus! Matt yelled.  
  
Tai, what's a circus? Aqumon growled.   
  
Circus is a place to see different animals perform and people dressing funny cloths. said Tai.  
  
When they got to the cicus they saw T.K,Kari,Sora,Mimi,and Joe.   
  
Hey! Where's Izzy?Tai asked  
  
Geek boy is on his computer over there at the benches. Sora said  
  
Tai walked to the benches and saw Izzy on his laptop typing something really fast.   
  
Whatcha doing there, Izzy? Tai said  
  
Shut Up, Tai!I'm hacking in to the pentagon to found out their plans about what happened after we defeated the Four Masters! Izzy excliamed.  
  
Tai walked back to the other thinking bout what to do. Everyone ran to tai saying something bout a show that's coming up.Mimi kept talking bout a fashion show in Tokyo and left.  
  
Boy is she in a hurry. Joe said.  
  
So everyone went in to the tent. They got to their seats when smoke filled the room.Then a BOOM!  
  
Welcome the Dark Lords Circus! shouted a man wearing a blue hat.  
  
Today,We will have a show you'll never forget.It's a show to die for.Hehe..  
  
The show started now with elephants running around grabing each others tail walking in a circle. Then the elephants were rounded up in a cage. Soon a man that looked like big and strong. He lifted a elephants with no problems. After that some clowns with a round cheering some people up. the clown drove in a small fire trunks going to a burning house. They saved the house by using sqiurt guns. Then they ran away.  
  
Now, Our Main Presentation our famous clown Mahet! shouted the man in the dark hat.  
  
Then the tent darken and a clown under a hood came out from the ground. Then the clown lifted his hod back.  
  
NO WAY!! shouted Tai.  
  
What!!!! yelled everyone.  
  
It's pied........mon. said Kari  
  
He can't be alive!We killed him! said T.K  
  
It's him all right.said Matt.  
  
Greetings to all you pathetic life form.said Piedmon.  
  
"Okay everyone, time to kick his butt(again)." shouted Tai.  
  
Agumon wrap digivolve to WARGREYMON......  
  
Gabumon warp digivolve to METALGARURUMON.....  
  
Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!  
  
Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!  
  
Patamon digivolve to Angemon!  
  
Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!  
  
Okay kids let's attack!  
  
"TERRA FORCE" shouted Wargreymon.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW" shouted Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Hahaha. You can't hurt me" said Piedmon as he flicked the attack away  
  
"Now what?" asked Matt.  
  
"Hmmm....Let's combine our attacks" Tai suggested.  
  
"Okay.Metalgarurumon you know what to do" said Matt.  
"Wargreymon you too!" shouted Tai.  
  
Both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon blasted their attacks at Piedmon at the same time."Muhahahaha...useless"said piedmon again as he tap it away. "What now?"  
"We got to believe we can win!" saod Tai.  
"Okay.....I believe we can defeat piedmon. whispered T.K  
"WE CAN BEAT YOU, PIEDMON!" Everyone shouted out.  
  
Then their digivices started changing form.Each took the appearance of their crest. Then the digivices shot a beam of light at their digimon.  
"Hey,Tai I feel a bit strange and a lot stronger now." said Wargreymon.  
"Hey,me too!' said Metalgarurumon.  
Everyone's digimon felt a lot stronger. Then.......  
  
Birdramon digivolves to Garudamon!  
  
Ikkakumon digivolve to Tuskmon!  
  
Angemon digivolves to MangaAngemon!  
  
Wargreymon!Metalgarurumon! DNA digivolves to Omnimon!  
  
"Great!Now let's go beat the crap outta piedmon!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Show me what you got!" said Piedmon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" shouted Tuskmon.  
  
Piedmon dodged it and attacked.  
  
"Trump Cards!" shouted Piedmon.  
  
Swords flew at Tuskmon.  
"Wing blade!"   
The attack destroyed the swords.  
  
"Hmm......you have the advantage FOR NOW!" said piedmon.  
  
"What's he saying?" said T.K  
  
Now you all must die!  
  
Piedmon step on some kind of panel and a floor opened. Then, some kind of vortex started sucking everything up. "HAHAHAHA.... This vortex will take all being to oblivon!  
"Oh no!Get away Omnimon!" shouted Kari.  
  
Omnimon was holding on for his life as he struggles to fly out of the vortex. Piedmon couldn't be sucked because he had a shield. Just then Tai thought of a idea.  
"Okay Omnimon finish Piedmon off right now!" shout Tai.  
Then Matt punched him in the face."tai are you crazy?Their gonna die!"  
Then Tai jabbed Matt inthe face. "Well it's woth a try!"  
Stop fighting both of you" said Joe. "we shouldn't be fighting right now" sid Sora.  
"Well I'll give it a try.I must risk it!" Everyone was holding on for their life."okay piedmon, KISS THIS" Omnimon said as he aimed his cannon. "SUPREME CANNON!" SCREAMED Omnimon. A jet of light blasted from the cannon. Piedmon saw the beam. "Trump Card!" Both attacks collied and exploded..a second later the beam went straight towards Piedmon.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piedmon scream and fainted.  
  
The whole tent blew up. I just hope no one was hurt.(narrator)  
  
Tai woke up after being in a coma for 3 days. "How ya feeling?" said Sora. "Fine!What happened?" said Tai.  
"After Omnimon kill Piedmon. The whole tent exploded. Omnimon de-digivovled back at that second. After the wrecks, everybody woke up. We didn't see you nor Matt up. We had a rescue team search for you two. After a few hours through the wreck, we couldn't find you. Just then Izzy shouted for us saying he sees you. We thought the explosion knock you two out the tent."  
"Oh well.Hey how did piedmon get here."asked Tai.  
"The manager said their orignal star was practicing something bout going to another world."Hmph guess they switch places. Hahahahaha" said Sora   
"hey where's Matt?" said Tai.  
"He's playing with T.K and Kari" "Oh well,guess we beat all the bad guys"   
"maybe so hahaha"  
-----------------------------------  
The End 


End file.
